


euphoria

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick has a surprise in store.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: scales
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Does this tip the scales more in my favor, baby?” Patrick whispers into David’s ear, standing on his tippy toes just a bit. He had planned a romantic getaway, even if the morning started with an argument about days off and putting the store in Stevie’s hands for a few hours. 

The view, David’s face, and the price of the lake is worth every penny and remark. 

“Don’t you know, honey? They’re almost always resting there. You completely enthrall me. You take my breath away and make me feel an abundance of love I never knew was possible. Even when I’m beyond pissed at you because of your damn competitiveness or other inane argument, the scale is always tipped in your favor.”

David turns in Patricks arms, both of their eyes shining loud with love and affection. They kiss like they can’t breathe unless it’s through each other’s mouths. 

Euphoria.


End file.
